


one night stands

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Emotional Hurt, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23089438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Choi Yeonjun's heart, there was no place for Choi Beomgyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	one night stands

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ ATTENTION ⚠️
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of the TXT members being sexualized in any way, shape, or form, please do not read this work. I will not hesitate to delete your comment if you start spewing out hatred at me for writing this. Please kindly move on and don't waste your breath. Thank you!🤗

Morning light seeped in through the cracks of an unfamiliar window pane- the thin, cheap curtains that draped over it failing to do it's only job as they cast strong rays of light on a hickey ridden boy.

Beomgyu scrunched his face in displeasure as the harsh light attacked his line of sight, briefly putting his hand up to block the annoying rays, before groaning- ultimately deciding to turn his back on the window pane as to continue resting without any disturbance.

He sighed in relief once he found his vision no longer being viciously bombarded with unwanted sun rays, about to mutter a  _ "good morning"  _ before realizing that he was alone. 

His eyes traveled a bit higher from the empty spot alongside him, soon landing on a piece of paper that was rested against a dusty desk lamp.

  
  
  


**_Tonight was fun._ **

**_Let's do this again sometime._ **

**_\- YJ_ **

  
  
  


Beomgyu suddenly felt his heart clench, biting the inside of his cheek as he read the string of words over and over again, hoping he had read wrong. 

The note seemed way too casual. This probably wasn't the first time Yeonjun had done something like this, Beomgyu thought. How many guys had he brought back home before him to have left such a blunt statement?

He felt a nasty wave of regret course throughout him at the mere thought of it.

He had hoped Yeonjun had seen him as something much more than just a one night stand, what with the way the elder had treated Beomgyu. The aquamarine haired boy had been so gentle, catering to the latter's every need. He had held him with what seemed to be the purest form of love and endearment, not a hint of lust to be seen. Beomgyu had assumed, in a tiny corner of his fragile heart, that Yeonjun had seen something in him. Something that had driven him to act this caring and considerate- something that had led Beomgyu to believe that this  _ couldn't  _ have been just a one night stand. Not with all the overwhelming emotions the two had shared together. Not with the amount of passionate kisses and gentle touches the pair had exchanged. Not with the genuine  _ "i love you"  _ that had left Yeonjun's mouth once they had finished.

It just couldn't. There was no way.

But, Choi Yeonjun had his ways, Beomgyu told himself. He knew how to get what he wanted, he knew how to wrap someone-  _ anyone _ around his finger. He was an experienced senior, after all, and Beomgyu was just a naive little freshman who had no clue what he had just gotten himself into (or, in the midst of all his curiosity, maybe he did- but he'd never admit to that).

He had so moronically opened his heart up to the older boy, giving him the one thing he had treasured most: his innocence.

It hurt, Beomgyu thought. It hurt to know he'd become so vulnerable in front of someone who had seen him as nothing more than another quick fuck.

He heard his phone ding from the night stand beside him, head immediately perking up at the sound of it.

Beomgyu didn't hesitate to grab it, eyeing the bright notification on his screen.

  
  
  


**_you feeling ok?_ **

  
  
  


He furrowed his brows, wondering who this unknown number was, before another ding resonated throughout the empty room he resided in.

  
  
  


**_it's yeonjun_ **

**_i got your number while you were asleep_ **

**_just wanted to check up on you_ **

  
  
  


Beomgyu felt his heart start to beat just a tiny bit faster than before as he unlocked his phone, reading through the messages Yeonjun was sending, the painful regret he'd once felt now nothing more than a mere dull ache.

He eyed the grey chat bubble on the bottom left of his screen that indicated the other party was typing, watching as another slew of messages came up.

  
  
  


**_we should hang out again btw_ **

**_text me back if you're up for it_ **

**_yesterday night was enjoyable_ **

  
  
  


Beomgyu gave a bittersweet smile.

So that's all Yeonjun considered him?  _ Enjoyable. _

The dirty blonde boy sighed, nodding to himself as he accepted the current situation he had managed to so foolishly rope himself into- because in Choi Yeonjun's heart, there was no place for a relationship.

In Choi Yeonjun's heart, there was no place for Choi Beomgyu.

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't attack me if this is really bad i'm just trying to desperately feed my starving beomjun heart


End file.
